


可乐

by JZ7



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZ7/pseuds/JZ7
Summary: 可乐味信息素的生理化学反应
Relationships: 千幻
Kudos: 15





	可乐

要问浅雾幻最喜欢的是什么。  
那他必定回答——冰镇可口可乐！  
为什么要加可口两个字？  
因为他最讨厌的。  
是百事可乐。  
放在旁人眼里必定会觉得莫名其妙，可乐就是可乐，百事和可口不一样吗？喝起来都是可乐味。但在可乐党派人眼里，自己厌恶的一方分明就是洁厕灵的味道，怎么可以称得上可乐？！  
讨厌百事可乐的浅雾幻很苦恼。  
他最近成年了，性别分化的结果是omega……这倒无所谓，毕竟他对性别看法还是很淡的，现在联邦的政策下，很多东西对omega而言也十分宽松。  
浅雾幻的苦恼源于他第一次发情期——来势汹汹的发情期，没给人任何喘息的机会——上一秒他还拆着x事薯片看肥皂剧，下一秒他便被自己的信息素味道完全包裹了——百事可乐味的信息素。  
他撑着酸软的身体打开了窗户让空气流通，一边忍着想呕吐的欲望，一边哭着往房间里喷洒空气净化剂，祈求着满屋子的气味赶快散去。  
你能想象被窒息量的洁厕灵气味包裹的感觉吗？  
简直能让人当场去世。  
缓过来的浅雾幻骂骂咧咧地去收拾发情期下造成的残局，发情期没要他的命，这该死的百事可乐味信息素险些让他跟着站在桥上向他招手的七舅姥爷去了。  
从此以后，omega抑制剂就成了浅雾幻家中常备了——还是可口可乐味的。  
划分成omega后，浅雾幻有感受到自己在公司的待遇提高了不止一个点，不说那些alpha高管突然对自己和颜悦色， 就连普通的beta员工们见到自己也会下意识放轻声音，生怕吓到自己。  
毕竟这可是珍稀的omega啊！  
浅雾幻并不觉得开心甚至有些想揍人，他并不在意性别的划分，但是旁人这样搞实在让他很不爽……  
“可口可乐公司想选一个omega艺人当代言人，公司决定推荐你去，哦，这一箱新口味可乐是送给你的……”  
omega真好他真开心自己是个omega谢谢公司谢谢谢谢。  
成功当上可口可乐代言人的浅雾幻过上了左拥右抱新口味的日子，但作为代言人，总会有营业的日子——比如出席一下饮料界协会搞了一个聚会，说上去是友好交流聚会，实际上就是一堆老总聚在一起不动声色显摆这个季度的营销量。  
在聚会上，浅雾幻也得以见到了百事可乐方出席的代表人——发型奇特到让人根本没办法忽略，面上的表情确实一本正经的严肃，第一眼看上去并不像是个好相处的人——再说了喜欢洁厕灵的家伙，都不是什么省油的灯。  
浅·地图炮·雾·一杆子打死一片·幻如此想着。  
只是等聚会结束，浅雾幻就打脸真香了，除去百事可乐口味研发者这个让他偏见的名号，这个名叫“石神千空”的人还真的很不错。他俩有很多相近的地方，虽然在可乐选择上有所争执，但并不妨碍交谈的融洽——特别是千空从科学研究方面对可乐的见解和看法，简直让人受益匪浅。  
说不准他们能成为朋友呢。  
拿到对方微信号趴在床上的浅雾幻这样想着。  
后面两人又见了几次面，浅雾幻对千空的好感也随之提升了不少，千空抽出时间还去了他表演现场给他捧场。  
直到……  
“欸？？？小千空你……没开玩笑吧？？？”浅雾幻感觉自己的大脑在颤抖，连说的话都开始结巴起来，“你……你说你……在追求我？？”  
“游乐园，水族馆，演唱会……”千空冷静地说出一个又一个的地点名称，“陪你去这些地方，100亿％是对你有好感的表现。”他抬起头看着浅雾幻，难得地露出一个堪称温柔的笑，“如果我不是在追求你，那我不会花1mm在你身上。”  
“可是……可是……”浅雾幻脱口而出，“你喜欢百事可乐！”  
“只是因为这个？”  
“对……我不能忍受洁厕灵的味道。”虽然不是这个原因，但是浅雾幻脖子一横还是把话放出来了。  
“那你不用担心。”千空笑了两声，“我的信息素是可口可乐的味道。”  
“这样你100亿％没理由拒绝了吧？”  
怎么可能会同意？  
浅雾幻想要回绝，但是看着千空很认真的表情，张了张嘴，什么也没说出来，很可耻地怂掉了。  
只是事情怎么就突然变成这个样子了？  
浅雾幻努力地集中涣散的思维去想事情的发展，在千空说完话不久，好像自己因为情绪过于激动……  
发情期，提，前，了！  
他已经不想再去回忆因为没有抑制剂自己扒拉在身为alpha的千空身上的场景了。只是后面一边往家里跑一边往周遭喷洒空气清新剂的场景确实有够好笑的，如果不是他带着口罩，兴许明天头条就是“知名偶像浅雾幻公共场合信息素释放让大量alpha暴动”。  
只是……  
浅雾幻悄悄把视线挪到了千空身上，明明是alpha，面对omega发情了还能不为所动，该不会是哪里有问题吧？  
说起来小千空平时表现也像个机器人一样，满脑子都是科学理论，难不成真的是x方面有问题所以导致整个人都x冷淡了吗？  
“你在想什么？”  
“在想小千空是不是x功能障碍。”话音刚落，浅雾幻直呼不妙，他僵硬着扭过头看着千空，干笑了两声，“小千空……我不是那个意思……wuli信赖母鸡ji……”  
“没关系。”千空轻笑一声，“呵呵……这种事情我1mm都不会在意。”  
“那就好……”  
“你试一下，100亿％就知道了。”  
下一秒，浅雾幻便被浓重的信息素气味包裹了起来。  
可口可乐的气味。  
原本被抑制的情潮卷土重来，攻势比上次还猛烈，眼前的事物似乎被打上了马赛克，从下体延伸至全身的热浪冲刷着理智，可口可乐的味道好像淡了些，或者说，空气中逐渐加入了他身上信息素的味道。  
浅雾幻眯着眼看着千空，额头早已渗出了细细的汗珠，抓着最后一丝清明，他的手抚上了千空的脸，随即恶狠狠地吻了上去。  
他啃舐着千空的嘴唇，不知是谁的嘴渗出了血，血腥味被两人推送着，连同彼此的唾液一起吞咽下肚，这也让他们亲吻得更加激烈。  
怎么只能让他一个人接受信息素带来的痛苦？无论是下地狱，还是上天堂，那也一定要两个人一起。  
做吧。  
浅雾幻丧气地想着，总归人不丑只要不是x无能自己也不吃亏。  
更何况火焰早已被点起，它从骨内燃烧，蔓延全身，烧去了理智，烧去了恪守，烧去了隐忍，血肉化作燃料，沸腾着，喧嚣着，连同身体上蔓延的欲望，一起刺激着神经。  
那颗不安分的心脏怦怦跳动着，撞击着左胸前的肋骨。  
做吧。  
他是渴望的。  
如此渴求着眼前的人。  
做吧。  
他再次仰头去吻千空，将对方唇间的血丝一点一点地舔干净，对方给予了回应，这次的亲吻温柔至极，让人舒服得想要呻吟。敌对也好，党派之争也好，谁也无法阻止他们在此刻的亲密。  
千空的手抚上了浅雾幻的背，擦过了对方因紧绷展现的蝴蝶骨，亲吻着对方的耳垂，接着他的手向下滑，抓住裸露出的脚腕，向外拉开，让那被隐藏起来的地方赤裸裸地展现出来。  
空气中甜腻的味道越发浓烈，浓烈到只剩下可乐的气味，已经分不出到底是百事还是可口。  
或者说交融的那一刻，就已经不分彼此了。  
穴口皱在一起，只是偶尔有液体调皮地从缝隙中吐露出来。千空伸出手指去按揉着皱褶，随着时间推移，肉穴越发松软潮湿，千空便挑开一个口，将手指全然没入。  
从未有人探究的地方被破开的滋味，让浅雾幻有些难耐，他哼了一声，声音却分外甜腻，只加深了两人间的欲望。  
欲望啊。  
催化着情爱，催化着荷尔蒙的调动，催化着信息素的迸发。  
让赤裸的两人抵死缠绵，纠缠不休。  
千空的手指缓缓地运动起来，入侵的手指招到了排斥肉壁不断挤压，他可以清楚地感受到肉壁上褶皱的存在，被湿滑温暖的后穴紧紧吮吸的快感。  
停在大腿根部的手掌渗出了些许汗，他将五指收拢，向内挤压着，摩挲着内侧的嫩肉，画着圈绕着弧，极尽地挑逗着。  
等浅雾幻适应了一根手指后，千空又伸进去一根手指，用两根手指慢慢地撑开后穴，这让他可以直接看见那里面粉嫩的肉壁，不停地收缩着，吞吐着，层层叠叠的褶皱间分泌着淫液。  
后穴被这样看着，饶是被情欲冲昏头的人也回复了几分理智，浅雾幻有些尴尬，还有些害羞，他想要收拢腿，却被对方牢牢地禁锢住了。  
“别动。”千空的声音带上了几分沙哑，“很好看。”  
被人一本正经地夸私处好看，浅雾幻不知道是该高兴还是该尴尬，于是他索性闭上眼，不再去注视对方的行动。  
等足够湿润的时候，千空便将手指从中抽离出来，从分离处带上了一条透亮的银丝。  
apha身上散发的信息素味道引诱着浅雾幻坠入更深的欲望中。  
omega无法拒绝alpha的信息素，这是定理，也是本能。  
千空再次低下头舔舐着对方的脖子，偶尔吮吸着脖间软肉，制造出暧昧的红痕，他咬住浅雾幻后颈的腺体不住地吮吸着，增加着对方体内的快感。但最后他并没有标记对方，而是再次给了浅雾幻一个极尽缠绵的吻，随即，将早已肿大的性器送入了浅雾幻体内。  
突然被巨物贯穿，只让浅雾幻觉得自己像是被撕裂开来，私处火辣辣地疼痛着，可内部传来的饱和感又让他神经兴奋，如处云端——轻飘飘的，脑内一片空白。  
随着那根火热的物什在体内抽动起来，一开始的疼痛渐渐被细小琐碎的酥麻感取代，从尾椎骨升起的快感像是低伏的电流，窜过的地方都会引起不自觉的战栗，皮肤表层因为这样磨人难耐的刺激而泛起了细小的疙瘩。  
浅雾幻一开始是不想发出羞人的声音的，所以他咬着下唇，抗拒着，但是他控制不住那些回升的快感，细碎的呻吟从口齿间泄出，他的双手攀上千空的脖颈，拉进来两人的距离，让他们的身体相互抵触着。  
被汗打湿的，湿漉的，滚烫的皮肤亲密地接触着，这样的感觉让人迷醉。  
而初次被人探访的后穴反馈给主人难以自控的愉悦感的同时也不断地排斥着闯入的异物。浅雾幻甚至可以通过后穴，描绘出性器形状，位于顶端的龟头总是会到达最深处，用棱角扫过那块最敏感的软肉，给予他更多的快感。  
过于强烈的快感让浅雾幻大脑一片空白，身子弯成一道弓状，脚趾蜷缩着，不管不顾地大声呻吟起来。  
千空却被浅雾幻夹得寸步难行，他的手掌贴在对方腰部两侧，一点一点收紧，将其握在手中，接着摁住浅雾幻，耸动着自己的腰部，在对方体内大力抽插起来。穴肉层层堆积，在性器表层不停地蠕动，壁道上分泌出黏滑的液体滋润，收缩的肉穴将性器缠着不放，快感似浪潮般，一波又一波地传来。  
千空抽插得越发大力，也不知道这样重复了多久，等到他再次闯进了最深处后，终于感受到迟迟不来的临界点，没有过多的动作，他停在那里一口气释放了出来，把精液送入了体内。  
大量液体被灌进浅雾幻体内，一下子被灌满的快感，直接把他送上了高潮，大腿不停地痉挛颤抖，臀部传来隐隐发麻的感觉，他只觉得自己好像快要散架了。  
千空喘着气平息了一会后，便低下头去看浅雾幻高潮后的脸，因快感产生的生理盐水从对方的眼角滚落，眼尾也被染上一抹红，柔软的深色头发温顺地贴着对方的头皮垂落，几缕头发垂至脸颊边，被汗水打湿黏在皮肤上。  
千空伸出手将那缕头发别了上去，随即他在浅雾幻湿漉漉的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“嘛……小千空……还真……”  
浅雾幻喘着气，扯着嘴角笑了下，体内的家伙还没抽出去，就开始深情筹码了，该说真不愧是科学家吗？  
千空没理会浅雾幻的话，自顾自的地抓住他的手，放到唇边吻了吻，又摁着对方的手，将它放到了自己的左胸前。  
那里跳动的心脏，正以不受控的速度撞击着左胸前的肋骨，震动感从掌心传回，刺得他忍不住想收回手，却被强制性按住，似乎是要他听那里面的声音。  
“听到了吗？”  
“哈……哈……”浅雾幻干笑了两声，该答什么？现在他只想好好睡一觉而不是再来一波深情筹码后被摁着再来一次，于是他转移了话题，“小千空……体温真高……”  
“因为对喜欢的人要保持37.2的体温。”  
这话还真是……浅雾幻脸一红，说不出其他话来了。没等他回答，千空便用手指腹摩挲起他的嘴唇，笑得温和：  
“所以……要和我试试吗？”  
End


End file.
